The Sidekick
by Divinorse
Summary: Draco was tired of always being second best. AU Dramione, set in eighth year after both wanted to resit seventh year. Rated M for sexual content. Read and review please! :3


**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, this would have happened. It didn't, so therefore I don't. Enjoy!**

"Oi Malfoy, how does it feel being Zabini's _sidekick_, then?" Marcus Flint sneered.

Draco glared at him. "I'll have you know that just because I haven't slept with as many people as Zabini has, that doesn't mean I can't fuck as good as him. In fact, I probably fuck _better_ than him!"

"Whatever, Mr-Second-Best," Flint laughed as he walked up the stairs and out of sight. Draco stood up so fast from his chair that he felt a little light-headed, but he soon gathered his bearings and strode to the door. He was going to make somebody _very_ happy, but not some easy target like a fifth-year Slytherin. Oh no, Draco wanted a challenge. He was going to woo the one girl he'd always wanted to, but couldn't.

There she was, just sat there, resting her head on her fist. She must have spent all day in that library. Draco took a minute to admire her. Her brown curls flowing down past her shoulders, her chocolate eyes moving from page to page. He smiled a little, but then remembered that he wasn't there to stalk. He was there to get.

He took a single deep breath in, and walked up to Hermione Granger's table. "Mind if I..?" he asked, gesturing at the empty chair opposite her.

Hermione didn't even look at him. "Whatever," she shrugged indifferently.

Draco sat down. He looked at her still reading and laughed, "One of the people you've despised your entire time at Hogwarts asks to sit at your table and you _accept_? What the bloody hell are you reading?"

Hermione lifted the book. It was titled, "Advanced Transfiguration: Volume III". Draco's eyes widened. "Have you read all three volumes in one night?"

Hermione closed her book. "I have now." She began to rise out of her seat.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked.

"To the Charms section," Hermione replied bitterly, "not that you'd care."

"What makes you think I don't?" Draco asked.

Hermione sat down. "Maybe it's something to do with the fact you call me a Mudblood every time you see me?"

"You don't want to get into this argument with me, Granger," Draco warned.

"Oh, don't I?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. "And why not?"

Malfoy stood and placed his hands on the desk, leaning so his face was close to hers. "Because the only times I have ever called you a Mudblood were when I found you particularly attractive and I was trying to remind myself that I _shouldn't_ fancy you! I called you a Mudblood every time you stood up to me, and I find confidence really hot, and then that time at the Yule Ball when you were with that pretentious idiot Krum who clearly didn't deserve you. You deserve somebody who will treat you with more respect than they have for themselves."

Brown met silver-grey for several minutes while Draco breathed heavily, then he sat down. "So that, Granger, is why I didn't want you to go there. Because I knew that with the Weasel in the picture, I'd never get a look in. And even now I still won't, because you've always hated me."

Hermione finally managed to speak. "Do you…Mean all of those things?" she asked.

"When you were at my house, and the Death Eaters were there and they wanted me to identify you, why do you think I tried not to? As much as I don't want a bunch of Death Eaters on my back, I never wanted to hurt you. Do you think my mother saved Potter's life because she felt sorry? No. I told her that as long as I'm alive, so are they. Because I knew that if they died, you'd be torn apart inside. And I didn't want that of you, Granger. So yes, I do mean those things."

"What if I've been doing the same?" Hermione asked, and Draco looked up at her, astounded. "What if the only reason I've been convincing myself to hate you during the day is because I dream about you at night, and as much as I want those dreams to come true, they never will. That's why I've been giving in to Ron's advances, because you hate me, and you would never accept a filthy Mublood like me." Hermione exhaled, and Draco couldn't stop looking at her. He leant over the table and kissed her. His hand moved to her neck and he put his knee on the table so that he could get closer to her. She pulled on his shirt, silently telling him to get even nearer. He shuffled across the table on his knees, sat on the other end and pulled her up so that she was on his lap.

He ran his tongue against her teeth, begging for entry. She granted it to him, opening her mouth and allowing her tongue slip into his mouth. The two battled for dominance when Hermione pushed Draco down so he was lying on the table. She straddled him, looked around, and took off her tie. She threw it, not looking where it landed. She didn't care. Tonight, she was going to be the most un-Gryffindor-like she's ever been.

She slowly started to unbutton her shirt. As Draco tried to raise his hands to help her, she soundlessly put them back down. She continued to take off her shirt, and then started to undo his. He didn't try and stop her this time, he found it really hot.

He hesitated once she'd taken his shirt right off. "Wait," he said, and he sat up again, "are you sure we should do this? I mean, not that I don't want to, but aren't you-"

"I'm not a virgin, if that's what you're trying to say. No, Ron took that from me as his, er," she cleared her throat, "coming-of-age present."

"You actually had sex with the Weasel?" Draco asked, astonished. No way could Weasley satisfy _her_.

"I faked it," Hermione smirked. "He was nothing compared to my fantasies. Probably because he wasn't even in them."

Draco smirked and kissed her again. This time, he brushed his fingertips up her leg and let his hand settle near the top. He slid his hand to her pants and brushed over them with a single finger. God, she was so _wet_! He pulled off her pants and skirt, and inserted one finger, then two, into her. She moaned into his mouth, and he laughed slightly. He started to move his fingers faster, this time pressing his lips to her neck, kissing and sucking and biting. Hermione dug her fingernails into his shoulder. She grabbed his jaw, and turned his head so that they were eye-level. Her eyes were pleading, and Draco nodded. He laid her on the table and took off his trousers and boxers. Hermione had heard from Pansy about his size, but she always assumed she was exaggerating to make Hermione jealous. But she wasn't. _Bloody hell, if anything, she downsized him_!

"Are you quite finished staring?" Draco smirked, and placed himself at her entrance. She nodded and he entered her. _My God, she's tight_, Draco thought as he thrust inside her. Hermione's hips bucked slightly and Draco grinned. He thrust faster and faster until she couldn't take any more. "Oh _fuck_, Draco!" she screamed.

Her screaming his first name was enough to set him over the edge. "Oh my God, Hermione!" He let his seed fill her and stayed hovering above her slightly, both of their chests heaving and covered in sweat.

Draco's face fell. "Hold on, none of us used protection. What if-"

"If the worst happens, then it happens. I love you, Draco. I have done for eight years now." She swept his fringe out of his eyes. "As long as you help me provide for it, that is," she laughed.

"Are you kidding me? I'd do anything to have a family with you, Hermione Granger. I love you."

**Nineteen Years Later**

Harry and Ginny are there with James, Albus and Lily. Ron and Luna are there with Rosie and Apthalia (Luna's choice of name). Hermione walks up to them, holding young Drake's hand. "Now you two behave at school," she warned him. "Remember, we've all got spies up there now."

"But Mum, what if Albus is in Gryffindor and I'm in Slytherin because of Dad?" Drake asked.

Draco walked up to join them, and said, "Well, remember your mother was a Gryffindor, too. And you're both far more like your mother in personality than me."

"And besides, no matter what house you're in, they've gained an excellent student," Harry grinned.

"Thank you, Harry!" Drake beamed. Draco and Harry exchanged nods as a way of thanks.

"But Dad, that's like what you said to-"

But Ginny shushed Albus before he could speak any further, and everyone laughed.

Drake turned to his sister. "Annie, is it really that bad, being a Slytherin?"

"Not really. Trust me, from Mum and Dad's stories, the houses used to get on a lot worse than they do now. If you're a Slytherin, it's because you're more ambitious than everyone else. Gryffindors are more brave, Ravenclaws are smarter and Hufflepuffs…"

"Does anyone even know what Hufflepuffs are good at?"

"Everything!" Apthalia piped up.

"Of course, Thalia," Luna smiled at her daughter. Everyone laughed, but it was drowned out by the sound of the train arriving.

"Annie, where is your luggage?" Hermione panicked.

"Mum. Calm down. I finished last year, remember? Not all of us needed eight years, you know," she smirked. Ron sniggered. As much as he'd forgiven Hermione for what happened, he still enjoyed a sly jab at her now and then. She glared at him.

"Yes, well, that was different. There was a war going on. Now come _on_, Drake! You'll miss the train!"

"Yeah, you should all get on board," Draco reminded, and he grabbed Drake's suitcase. "Need a hand?" he asked Harry, gesturing to the already buckling trolley.

Harry nodded, "Thanks, man. And thanks for making Albus feel okay and stuff. I know it's hard-"

"Nah. Water under the bridge and all that stuff." They finished loading all of their children's luggage and waved them off.

"But seriously, what if I _am_ a Hufflepuff?" was the last thing they heard before the train turned the corner.


End file.
